Link's Misadventures
by LoZFreak123
Summary: This is a story is about all the weird things that can happen to Link. Hate the girl who he will later fall in love with and have his arch enemy date his ex hot girlfriend. And what would happened if all of his earlier past before him starts to haunt him? To a world that no one has been before...This is Link's Misadventures!
1. Chapter 1- Hated Guts

**READ THIS!**

**Hello guys! LoZFreak123 is here with a new story filled with humor and romance. This is a story is about all the weird things that can happen to Link. Hate the girl who he will later fall in love with and have his arch enemy date his ex hot girlfriend. And what would happened if all of his earlier past before him starts to haunt him? To a world that no one has been before...This is Link's Misadventures!**

Link's Misadventures- Hated Guts

"Wake up1 Wake up Sis!" a girl of the age 15, yelled, trying to wake up her sister. Her brown hair flew over her shoulder as she shook the living soul out of her sister. Her sister made a noise and opened her eyes, only to find a pair of blue eyes staring down at her. She rubbed her eyes and looked back up.

"Emerald..?"

"Yea! I woke you up Zelda! Good morning sis!" Zelda leaned forward as she stretched her arms out, with a big yawn. She frowned as she got out of bed.

"Thanks for waking me up Emerald." Zelda said grumpily. Emerald placed her hands on her hips.

"Oh deal with it! Mother and Father is not here to wake us up anymore, remember?" Emerald pouted. Zelda sighed.

"Yes, I know." She turned and looked at Emerald. " You were always the responsible one in the family." Emerald gave Zelda a toothly grin. Zelda smiled back as she walked over towards her dresser mirror.

"Ugh! I look like a pig's pen." Emerald let out a giggle as Zelda glared at her.

"Shut up and go make breakfast." Emerald rolled her eyes.

"I kind of have to. I'm the only one who knows how to cook in this house." She stated out as she walked out of Zelda's room towards the stairs. Zelda sighed as she turned back towards the mirror and grabbed a comb. She started to brush her long blonde hair. For Zelda, her features came from her mother. Zelda has blonde hair and blue violet eyes like her mom. Emerald on the other hand, has more of her fathers. She has a dark brown hair with blue eyes.

As Zelda started to get ready, Emerald was downstairs in the kitchen, making breakfast. She quietly hummed to herself. Zelda and Emerald have been living by themselves for 2 months now. Their parents died in a terrible hit and run accident. Emerald started to mix the pancake mix when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Coming!" Emerald yelled as she stopped everything she was doing and walked towards the door. When she opened the door, there stood Tetra, Zelda's and Emerald's best friend.

"Hey Emmie!" Tetra smiled as she hugged her. "Is Zelda up?" Tetra asked as they pulled apart. Emerald nodded her head.

"Yes, she's upstairs. You came just in time cause I'm making pancakes and eggs."

"Oh really!? Great cause I didn't eat anything." Tetra pouted as she walked inside.

"Tetra, you never eat anything, why?" Emerald asked politely. Tetra just shrugged her shoulders.

"Never thought I'll need it." She answered, shocking her blonde hair. Tetra has tan skin and blue eyes. If you look long enough you will see that she looks exactly like Zelda. Tetra is fierce and doesn't like it when people pick on her or her friends. She a big trouble maker. Emerald just sighed as she handed a plate pf pancakes to Tetra.

"Zelda!" Emerald yelled. "Breakfast is ready."

"Coming!" Zelda came downstairs in her school uniform.

Her uniform is a white shirt with a blue tie and skirt. With thigh high black socks and knee high black boots. Emerald and Tetra wear the same thing. She glanced into the kitchen and saw Tetra sitting on at the island. Zelda's eyes lid up.

"Tetra!" Tetra turned her head to see Zelda, smiling.

"Hey Zelda!" Tetra yelled as she hugged Zelda. They pulled away and smiled at each other.

"It's been 48 hours since I've seen you!" Zelda playfully pouted. "How's Shadow?" Tetra smiled big.

"We're Dating now!" Zelda's eyes widened as she squealed and hugged her best friend.

"Yea! I'm so proud of you!"

"Um Zelda?" A voice called out. Zelda and Tetra turned their heads to see Emerald with a plate of pancakes and bacon.

"Do you want breakfast sis?" She asked nicely, a smile on her lips. Zelda just stared at her until she felt tears in her eyes. She run to Emerald and hugged her. Emerald jumped slightly as she looks at Zelda.

"Emmie, you're the best little sister ever!" Emerald just laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Tell me something I don't know." Everyone laughed as they all sat down at the island table to eat a peaceful breakfast.

"Green!" A blonde hair boy yelled through the huge house. "Green!" He yelled louder.

"RED! Shut The Flip Up!" A boy who looked exactly like the yelling boy, growled at the boy from the staircase. Red turned to the boy and gave him puppy eyes.

"But, Blue, I can't find Green anywhere!"

"Maybe you should harder." A voice grumble behind Red. Blue and Red turned their heads towards the voice.

There stood a boy with dark blonde, shaggy hair. Some of his hair fell over his eyes which he brushed aside. He had deep blue eyes. He looked slightly different from Blue and Red, for he looks to be about 17. Red gets all teary eyed and hugged the boy.

"Green! I though that you would never show!" Green pushed Red off of him softly.

"Red, first, I lived under the same roof as you. And Second, don't go yelling for me this early in the morning. You'll make Shadow mad. Now, go upstairs and get dresses for school." Red stood up like a solider.

"Aye Aye Captain Green!" Red said happily as he ran upstairs, towards his room. Green sighed as Blue came up to him, smirking.

"He sure has a liking towards you Link." Link glared at him.

"Don't get any ideas Blue!" He's me remember, just like you. Link reminded Blue, who just laughed and shrugged.

"You don't know, things might change." He winked at Link's mouth dropped as anger ran through his veins.

"BLUE! YOU'RE SICK!" He yelled on the top of his lungs. Blue just chuckle as he ran upstairs. Link sighed heavily as someone walked up behind him. Link, begin a Hylian, heard the movement right away. He turned around and saw another boy.

He's the same age as Blue, Red and Link, but little different. His eyes are blank and distant. Only a few emotions go through them. Link smiled a little as he patted the boy on the back.

"Good morning Vio!" Vio just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"It was a good morning."

Zelda, Tetra and Emerald arrived through the doors of Hyrule Acamdey. Right when they walked through the doors, Zelda bumped hard into someone. She fell to the floor, right onto her butt.

"Oww! I'm sorry." She cried as she rubbed her butt. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. There in front of her eyes was Link. Link rubbed his shoulder as he looked at Zelda. Link and Zelda narrowed their eyes and glared at each other.

"Oh, it's you!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**Yeah, A chiffhanger! I love these things. Tell me what you think of the chapter, if you want me to continued, then you will need to review. Thanks again and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2- Friends and Foes: Part 1

Chapter 2- Friends and Foes Part 1

Link smirked as he stared at Zelda.

"Well, if it isn't the snobby Princess Zelda." Zelda growled at him.

"Don't call me that Avalon!" I'm not snobby. I just happen to be rich!" Zelda snapped at him. She stood right up and glared straight into his eyes.

"What's your problem, Princess? Can't believe that your parents died in an itty-bitty accident?" Zelda's eyes flashed, as she slapped Link across the face. Hard. Link flew back a little from the force, as the slapped echoed through the halls of the school. Zelda glared deadly at Link.

"You have NO RIGHT to say that! What about you Avalon!? You never knew your parents! They left you because they didn't want you!" Zelda screamed as angry tears fell from her eyes. Link knitted his eyebrows together in anger. He stepped forward towards Zelda, causing her to jump slightly in the sudden movement. He pointed a finger towards her.

"You don't know what happened to my parents! My father died from a war and my mother disappeared after the death!" He yelled back.

"That doesn't matter, Avalon! You never knew them and you don't know the feeling of losing someone very, very important to you!" Zelda yelled back. She gasped a little at the sadness that quickly flew by in his eyes, but still glared at him.

"Who cares about your parents? They would never love you?" Zelda's eyes widen. She was about to slap Link again, when Emerald stepped up between Link and Zelda.

"Stop it!" She yelled at them. Zelda and Link looked at her. Emerald looked at Link, with pleading eyes. "Please stop it Link! I don't want you guys to fight again. Please go and give Zelda some space." Link stared at Emerald, but then smiled.

"Sure Emerald, anything for you." Link ruffled her hair, smiling. Emerald blushed, as she smiled back up at Link.

"Thank you Link!" Zelda just huffed, crossed her arms, and shook her head in disbelief.

She can't believe it. How is her little sister best friends with this low-life craphead. Link smiled as he hugged Emerald. Emerald laughed as she hugged Link back. She opened her eyes to see Red looking at her. Emerald smiled and blushed as she pulled away and walked towards Red. Red jumped a little at the movement. Emerald stopped in front of him and gave Red a big, bright, sweet smile, which made Red blush furiously.

"Hey Red!"

"H-Hey Emerald." Red stuttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. Emerald giggled. He looked super cute like that. Emerald grabbed both of his hands.

"Want to walk me to my class?" Emerald asked, giving Red big eyes. Red blushed harder as he nodded his head rapidly.

"Yes, yes Emmie!" Emerald giggled as she pulled him with her down the halls of the school, leaving the others blinking in surprise.

"Is it me and did Red's face get all…red" Link asked as Zelda giggled at Link's joke.

"I agree with you for a change." She laughed. Link blushed slightly.

"Maybe they like each other." Link and Zelda gave Tetra a 'no duh' look. She giggled.

"What do you mean Tetra?" Blue answered. "Why would Red like Emerald?" Zelda glared at him.

"Do you have a problem with Emerald, Blue!?" She yelled as she poked him in the chest. Link sighed as he walked over to her.

"Princess, stop it. It's just Blue." Zelda glared.

"Not right now, Avalon!" She growled. Link sighed and stepped away. She turned back to Blue.

"I don't see you with a girlfriend. You have no qualities!" Zelda spat out. Blue growled.

"Yes I Do!"

"Ok then," Tetra butted in. "If you have qualities, then let's go on a date. If you could impress me, then I know that you have qualities and won't bother you on the girlfriend, and I'll pay you 100 rupees. If you don't impress me, then you'll pay me 100 and I'll put up that very embarrassing video of you and the Christmas party." Blue gulped.

"Fine, I accept your bet." Link and Zelda looked at them.

"Um…Tet….what about Shadow?" Link asked, confused.

"He won't care. I just can't do anything that I'm not supposes too."

"Ok…just be careful." Tetra smiled at Link as she slipped her arms around Link.

"Thanks Link." She winked and kissed the corner of his lips. Zelda gasped at shock. Tetra pulled away and dragged Blue away from the shock Zelda and confused Link.

Zelda turned back towards Link.

"What was that Link?!" Link looked up at her.

"What was what?" Zelda growled.

"Don't play stupid! She kissed you, and you're acting like nothing happened!"

"It's just a friend thing! Don't worry about it!" Link said in frustration.

"Just a friend thing?! You kissed my best friend, who has a boyfriend! What was that!?" Zelda yelled. Link glanced at Zelda and pushed her against the wall behind her. Zelda gasped at the sudden move. She looked up at Link. Link moved closer to Zelda's face and whispered.

"It means nothing to me or her. Don't worry about it. And just so you know, she was the one who kissed me first. I never intended to kiss her. " He said in a deep, dark voice. He pushed himself off the wall and walked away. Zelda stood there for a while before falling to the floor. Her hand on her chest, grabbing it. Her heart was thumping against her ribcage. She never has this feeling before, and never thought that it would be towards her enemy. She shook her head. No, no she doesn't like him, so why is her heart telling her different? Did she like Link Avalon? No she couldn't and she never will.


	3. Chapter 3- Friends and Foes Part 2

Chapter 3- Friends and Foes: Part 2

Lunch came around and everyone was in the lunchroom. Even though Link and Zelda sort of dislike each other, they sit at the same table together for their friends. Everyone was laughing and talking about random things. Red and Emerald, who was sitting on the left of Zelda, were talking about dogs and cooking.

Red loves dogs. He has a dog at home in which he named Puppy Dog. He also loves mint chocolate. If he's mad or sad, just give him Puppy Dog and mint chocolate, he'll calm down.

Emerald loves cooking cookies and cake. She's amazing at it. Zelda can't cook crap and makes Emerald do it. Everything Emerald makes is eatable and tastes great.

Zelda and Link looks over at them. Emerald had this big smile on her lips. She looked like she's enjoying each other. Link and Zelda smiled and turned their heads across the table to see Blue, Vio, Shadow and Tetra, who were talking together.

Blue is a very hot tempered person, but in the heart, he's a kind person. He never had a girlfriend, so he's usually called the sore loser. But who could blame him.

Vio is quiet and sometimes distant. He's a book worm and very smart. He could read a book in at least 3 days, depending on the size of it. He's great at doing tricks on people. He randomly is very rich too, but Link can't find out how. He's very secretive too.

Shadow is Link's cousin. He looks actually like Link, expect for his darkness. He wears black all the time. Has black hair and red eyes. He's quite and sometimes rude, and a troublemaker but his nice when it comes to his friends.

Tetra and Shadow were holding hands, as Tetra explains about her and Blue's bet. Shadow agrees to it, for Blue has no experience with girls what so ever, but if he does anything to his girlfriend, he'll rip his heart out, and send it to the dark world. Blue cringed at the thought of that, as everyone laughed. Tetra turned towards Zelda, with a confused look on her face.

"Hey Zel, why aren't you talking?" Zelda looked at Tetra.

"I…um…I don't know, why you ask?" Zelda replied back, squirming nervously in her seat. She doesn't like being in the center of attention and now that everyone at the table is looking at her, she's even more nervous. Everyone turned towards to Link, who was glaring at something.

"Yo, Link, what's up?" Shadow asked.

"Ghirahim…." Zelda cringed at the sound of that name. Ghirahim was the king of Diamonds in the school. He has white hair that goes over one of his eyes, and had diamond earrings on his ears. Link never liked him for one reason. He's gay and he has a crush on Link. Zelda shivered at the thought of that. Even though she dislikes Link, she'll help him with this creep. Link and Zelda looked towards Ghirahim as he hangs out with his group of people.

Vatti was the beautiful wind mage. She had beautiful long light purple hair that falls over one of her eyes. Her eyes are red and have a black makeup under her eyes. She was kind of quiet, and supposedly, she's friends with Tetra. Link always thought that she was cute, but never would date her. She doesn't seem to like him every much.

Groose had a red pompadour and golden yellow eyes. He had a crush on Zelda forever and picks on Link for no reason what so ever. Emerald always stood up for him, even after Link told her not to. He joined that gang because he thinks that it would make Zelda notice him, but all he does is creeps her out.

Last but not least is Samus who was the next beautiful, she had long blonde hair, that's always pulled into a ponytail. She had beautiful blue eyes. She looked over at Link and smiled sweetly at him. Link narrowed his eyes and turned away. Zelda saw that and frowned sadly.

"What's wrong Link?" Zelda asked. Link felt his eyes widen at the sound of his name that just came out of Zelda's mouth. He looked at her with big eyes. Zelda had a small frown and her eyes filled with worry. Link felt his cheeks burn, as he shook his head and stood up, slamming his hands on the table.

"Everything's fine! It doesn't concern you at all, freak." Zelda cringed as Link growled and ran away from the table of his bewildered friends. Zelda sighed as she stood up and excused herself from the lunch table. She threw her trash away and chased after Link. After a couple of minutes of silence, Tetra broke out in laughter, making everyone jump.

"What's so funny, Tet?" Tetra finally calmed down and smiled. She wiped her eyes and said, "They like each other."

"WHAT?!" Everyone broke out. Tetra smiled.

"Just you wait guys, it's going to happen."

Zelda ran in the hallway, trying to look for Link. After the bell rang, she gave up. She went to her locker and grabbed her stuff for class. She looks up to see Shadow over her head. She squeaked and jumped.

"Darn it Shadow! Why do you do that?" Shadow smirked and chuckled.

"So sorry, Princess, didn't mean to startle you. Did you find out about what happened with Link?" Zelda widen her eyes, and turned her gazed to the floor, frowning slightly. After what happened to and what Emerald has told them, she wanted to be able to be friends, but she guesses that Link has better plans.

"No, I haven't." She felt tears come to her eyes. Why were her eyes tearing up? Shadow saw this and worry came through his eyes.

"Zelda, what's wrong?" What was wrong with her, the tears just came and now pouring down. She wipes at them, but they wouldn't stop.

"I don't know! I can't stop them." Shadow frowned as he wrapped his arms around Zelda's small body. Zelda sobbed into his chest. Her heart hurts so much, like someone has taken it and stomped on it, over and over again. She hates feeling like this, that she has feelings for someone that hate her guts. Maybe that's why she was crying. She was in love, in love with Link.

** Sorry if this chapter made no sense at all, it was just character descriptions and stuff like that. The next chapters will be better, I promise. Thanks for reviewing and reading. **


	4. Chapter 4- Hatred into Friendship?

Chapter 4- Hatred into Friendship?

It's been weeks since Zelda had seen Link. She started feeling very worried, as if something was not right. She just can't put her finger on it. Her feelings for Link has grew more, to the point of thinking about him every day and it's driving her nuts. She knows that they would never work, for he hates her, but she still would like to be friends.

Zelda was at her locker, grabbing books for Professor Horwell's Geometry class, when she looked up and sees Link walking down the hallway. Zelda's heart pounded against her rib cage as she walked up to him.

"Where have you been?! You have been gone for 2 weeks! You could have told someone where you been!" Zelda yelled as she placed her hands on her hip. Link stared at her, and frowned.

"Why does it matter to you?" Zelda gasped angrily.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I'm getting tired of it! Why do you dislike me so much?" Zelda yelled, as Link turned around, his back facing her.

"Why I do, has nothing to do with you. Leave me alone." Link said.

"NO! This does have something to do with me! All the hatred is going towards me; I think I have the right to kn-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Link raged as he ran away from Zelda. Zelda frowned. _There I go again, making him hate me more. _She sighed and walked to class.

Zelda walked into Professor Horwell's class, to see her friend Minda, sitting in her desk. She turned to the back to see Link, his frown hasn't come off. He must have noticed that she was looking at him, because he looked up at her and turned his head away. Zelda frowned as she walked over to Minda.

"Hey Mid!" Zelda said with a small smile as she sat next to her, in the empty desk. Minda looks up from her writing and gave a big smile.

"Hey Zellie! What's up?" Zelda sighed again as she got closer to Minda.

"Can you keep a secret?" Zelda whispered. Minda rolled her eyes.

"Of course I can! I'm your friend, remember?" Zelda smiled, brushed her blonde hair with her fingers.

"Promise me?"

"Promise!" Minda said. Zelda sighed quietly.

"I think I like Link Avalon. Zelda whispered. All she got was a bewildered look from Minda. Zelda started fidgeting in her seat.

"Come on Minda! Say something! I'm getting uncomfortable!" Zelda cried as she blushed slightly.

"WHAT?! " Minda yelled. Zelda started to wave her arms around and saying 'Shut up Minda'. After quieting down, Minda ask a question.

"You like Link Avalon? Since when?" She whispered loudly. Zelda shrugged as she sat back in her seat.

"He pinned me to a wall in the hallway; a month ago; when I saw Tetra kiss him. He was super close and I got to see the real color of his eyes, his scent that he always has on him and I don't know." Zelda blushed as she turned back to Minda. "But when I was in middle school, I had this same feeling when Link fell on top of me, after we were going after the kick ball. Apparently, I've liked him for 5 years now." Minda gasped as she looked over at Link, who has a tired look on his face. Minda tapped Zelda on her shoulder.

"Zelda, Link doesn't look that great." Zelda turned to look over Minda's shoulder, just in time to see Link falling from his seat onto the floor. Zelda felt panic as she stood up quickly.

"Link!" She yelled, causing the entire class to look at her. She didn't car and ran towards his fallen figure. Everyone in the class murmured and gasped, trying to figure out what happened. Zelda just kneed down by him and held his head. She looked at his pale face. He had such a sad expression on his face, and Zelda just couldn't take herself away from it.

"Someone take him to the nurse! Hurry!" Someone cried as everyone started to move around.

"I'll take him." Zelda offered as she looked at him. Minda and Zelda picked him up and both carried him to the nurse's office.

Link felt as if his head got hit by something very heavy. He opened his eyes slightly to see a face peer down at him.

"Thank the goddess you're ok!" A voice cried out. He couldn't figure out who it was. He could tell that was female and had an angelic sound to it. Maybe it was Emerald. No it wasn't. Emerald had an angelic voice but a little higher. Plus he was best friends with her, so he has to know her voice. It's not Tetra's either. She has a strong feeling to it. Who was it? He opened his eyes to see blue violet eyes looking down at him. Wait, violet eyes? He only knew on people with violet eyes. He opened his eyes more as he see now blonde hair. Zelda?

"Link…Are you ok?" Link shut his eyes tight. It was Zelda! He could tell by the ring in her voice when she said his name. What was she doing her? She didn't carry him here did she? He opened his eyes again and slowly sat up.

"No Link, you have to lie down. You have a fever." Link looked at Zelda and frowned. She had this worried look in her eyes. Was she worried cause of him? Link sighed. Why did she have to be so beautiful…with that look on her face, staring down at him? Link growled quietly at himself.

"Why are you saying my name now?" Link asked softly as Zelda stared at him. Link turned his head to look at her, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Why? I thought you hate me." Zelda looked at the ground, smiled slightly and went back to look at Link.

"Because….because I….." She stopped, knowing that she can't tell him that she has a crush on him. She blushed as she started fidgeting more. "I don't know. Maybe because I thought that we could….be friends." Her voice started shaking. No Zelda! You can't cry in front of Link! He'll think that you are weak! Link turned around to look at Zelda, who was fighting back tears. Link felt guilty. He sighed as he turned towards the clock.

"School is out now." Zelda jumped at the sound of his voice. He turned to look at Zelda again. "Why are you here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be with Emerald?" Link asked, an eyebrow lifted. Zelda sighed.

"Everyone is super busy." Link chuckled as Zelda's cheeks burned slightly.

"How is everyone busy? When are they all busy?" Zelda giggled at his comment. Link smiled slightly and blushed, at the sound of her laugh.

"Well, Shadow is going out on a date with Tetra." Link laughed.

"When aren't they?" They both laughed together. They both stopped and looked at each other, eyes widen. Their laughs sounded like they were meant to be together. Why are they feeling like this? Link stared into Zelda's eyes, as she did to him. Zelda was the first to pull away, as she stared at the ground, embarrassed about what just happened.

"Back to what I was saying, Tetra and Shadow are on a date, Red and Emerald are going to the library to finish a project because they are partners. And Vio and Blue already left. I'm by myself." Zelda smiled sweetly at Link. "Unless you want to walk with me back home. Do you?" Link widens his eyes at what she said. Did she really ask me to walk her home? The snobby girl, who he hated but couldn't take his mind off, Zelda…no…,. Link couldn't believe it. Zelda looked at his expression and looked back at the ground.

"I-It's ok if you don't want to…I mean you dislike me and all th-."

"No!" Link yelled, making Zelda jump in surprise. "I mean…Sure I'll walk with you. There's nothing else for me to do here anyway." Zelda's eyes lit up in happiness.

"Thank you Link!" Zelda smiled brightly at Link, causing Link to blush.

"This is not going to be an everyday thing!" Link flushed as he covered his face with his arms. Zelda smiled.

"I don't care silly!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Come on!" Zelda yelled happily, dragging Link out of the school. Link stared at Zelda's hand that grabbed his and holding it. Link's cheeks flushed. _So soft…_ He thought as he smiled lightly at himself. Maybe being friends with her isn't a big thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** Hi! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story! Thank you so much! This is the most I got on a story that has only been up for about a week! Thank You!**


	5. Chapter 5- Aryll's Story

Chapter 5- Aryll's Story

Link and Zelda walked the streets in silence. Either of them wants to talk and just wanted to enjoy the nice fall breeze that fell on their faces. Zelda smiled slightly and breathe in the fresh air, sighing happily.

"Hey," Link spoken, breaking the silence. Zelda turned to look at him.

"What Link?" Link felt his body heat up again because of the way she said his name.

"I-Is it ok if we stop by the elementary school on the way there?" Link said sadly. Zelda looked at him, worry in her eyes.

"I-is there something wrong?" She asked nicely. Link shook his head.

"I'll tell you when we get there, ok? Actually, I'll show you." Link answered as he walked ahead of Zelda, who was shocked with what happened. _Show me? How is he going to do that? What does he mean? _Zelda ran to catch up him.

After of couple of minutes of houses and trees, the two finally reached the Hyrule Elementary School. Link turned towards Zelda.

"Zelda, can you wait here? I need to go in." He asked politely.

"S-Sure! Take your time." Link smiled nicely and walked in the school. Zelda sighed as she took in her surroundings. Trees were everywhere, all yellow and brown cause of the fall season. Animals are getting ready for hibernation and stuffing their cheeks up for winter. Sighing Zelda smiled at the beauty on how the brown bricked school, fits together with the trees and animals.

After dazing off a couple of times, the school doors open and walked out Link and a girl with big blue eyes and a Link's green cap on. Zelda noticed that the girl had no hair. That brought questions in her head. Link spotted Zelda and put a smile on his face, making Zelda blush. The young girl turned her head towards where Link was looking and smiled brightly.

"Link look!" The girl pointed towards Zelda, who blinked at the finger. "She's beautiful." Link laughed quietly.

"That's one of my friends." Link told the girl. Zelda blushed and gasped in surprise because of the words that Link said towards Zelda. Link grabbed the young girls hand and walked towards Zelda.

"Zelda, this is Aryll, my little sister." Zelda's mouth dropped open.

"T-this is your sister?! When did you….?" She stopped at Aryll came up to her with a big smile on her face.

"Hi Zelda!" Aryll said sweetly, holding her hand out towards Zelda. Zelda couldn't resist the look and gave Aryll her hand.

"Hi Aryll." Zelda smiled sweetly at her. "That's really a pretty name." Aryll smiled sadly.

"Thank you, my grandmother told me that my mother gave me that name." Zelda felt her heartstrings be pulled at. She didn't mean to bring up such a bad topic.

"I'm sorry for being up that topic." Aryll shook her head.

"No it's not your fault." Zelda turned to look at Link, who had a sad frown on his face. They don't know their parents and for Aryll, only being 6 years old, knows nothing about her mother's whereabouts.

They continued to walk until they reached Link's house. Link turned to Aryll and got on one knee.

"Aryll, I need to take Zelda home ok. You stay here with Vio and Blue and maybe I'll buy ice cream." Aryll's face lid up.

"Okay!" Aryll said as she ran and hugged Link. She turned to Zelda and hugged her. "It was nice meeting you Zelda!" Aryll exclaimed as she pulled away, waved goodbye and walked into the house, gathering a greeting from Blue and Vio. Zelda sighed happily.

"She's a sweet child." Link nodded sadly.

"Yeah she is."Link murmured. "Let's go." Link demanded as Link walked away. Zelda nodded her head and ran after him, trying to catch up.

Silence filled the walk as Zelda turned her head to look at Link. _Why is he being so quiet all of a sudden? Did I upset him or something? Oh no! Maybe I did, when I mention his parents? Yes! That has to be it. _

"Link, if I've said anything offensive, please tell me! I'm sorry that I've mentioned your parents. I'm so sorry." Zelda cried as her attention was towards the floor. Link looked at Zelda.

"What are you talking about? I'm not upset about that Zelda. I'm just….thinking about something." He sighed slightly. Zelda placed her hand softly on Link's shoulder, causing him to flinch. Link looked down at her, and blushed. She was giving him the eyes again.

"What's wrong Link?" Zelda asked quietly, her voice filled with concern. Link felt more heat go towards his cheeks as his breathing quicken. He pulled away and walked a couple of steps. He stopped and looked at the sky. Zelda remember something that bothered her for a while, and she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Link….um….Why didn't Aryll have any….hair?" Zelda asked. She heard Link's breath catch as he looked towards the ground. Zelda frowned, knowing she said something she shouldn't have.

"I'm sor-."

"She has cancer." Zelda blinked as the words came out of Link's mouth.

"E-Excuse me, w-what did you say?" Zelda asked as she shook her head, disbelieving. Link turned to Zelda, looking into her eyes.

"She has cancer." Link repeated. Zelda looked into his eyes, hoping that he was wrong. All she found was sadness, regret and the one she was looking for…Truth. Zelda's eyes widen as her hands flew onto her mouth.

"No...No she can't! She's so young!" Zelda cried. Link looked back up in the sky.

"I know she is, but she was born like that. She always had some kind of problem in her body, every year." They continued to walk in silence until Zelda saw a park, with benches and quietness. They wouldn't be disturbed if they talked about all of this. Zelda grabbed onto Link's hand gently and ever so softly that Link didn't even noticed until she was basically dragged him over the benches.

"Zelda what are you doing?" Link asked as Zelda pushed him onto the bench. She sat next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Can you tell me everything, from the beginning? From when Aryll was born?" Zelda asked nicely. Link blushed as nodded his head and looked at the ground, finding it interesting.

"When she was born, on April 14, she had a very bad heart infection called Myocarditis, which was very rare on infants. We couldn't figure out why she had it, but it went away the next couple of months we had her. She was very healthy, growing up like a normal 4 year old girl, until she got to the age 5; she got cancer… leukemia in fact." Zelda gasped as she listened closer. Link breathed in and out, trying to keep in his composer. Zelda was trying the same thing, trying not to cry for the life of Link's sister. Link turned to look at Zelda, his eyes tearing up slightly.

"S-She only has a few months left. I'm just hoping that she makes it toward her 7th birthday, you know." Zelda nodded as Link continued. "To be a big brother, you want everything for your little sister, and to me, she's everything. She's all I have left, and to know that I'm going to lose her too, just like grandma and my parents…it hurts. When the doctors told me that she basically has a time limit on her life, my heart just dropped. I couldn't even cry, all I did was say, 'Yes doctors, I understand.' Aryll was shocked but didn't cry either. She just smiled at me and said 'Now I could be with mommy and daddy, and even grandma.'" Link felt tears go down his face as he bent his back and sobbed into his hands. Zelda looked at him, shocked. She had tears coming down her face like waterfalls, not wanting to stop. Tears filled with sorrow, regret, pain, loneliness and even guilt.

Sorrow and Pain because of Aryll was going to die, and Link would have to witness it. That must be the hardest thing to go though, to lose someone, who you have been close too, and someone who is the only thing you have left. Zelda been though the death of parents but never a death of a sister, she always took care of. She places herself into Link's shoes and realizes how lonely he's going to be. And last but not least…Guilt….for treating him so lowly. Treating him like trash and something that infested with something called stupidity. How could she be so cruel to him? Zelda covered her face with her hands as tears kept coming. Link turned to look at Zelda, who was sobbing like him. Link moved his hand to rub her cheek, not knowing how soft they were. Zelda flinched and looked up at him, her eyes puffy and red.

"What's wrong?" Zelda narrowed her eyes in sadness as more tears came, and jumped into Link's chest, bawling into it.

"I'm so sorry! I've been such a jerk to you, and I can't forgive myself for making your life much harder than it already is! I'm so sorry!" Link was shocked a little but relaxes and wrapped his arms around her.

"I forgive you and thank you." Zelda moved from her position to look up at him.

"F-For what?" Zelda sniffed. Link smiled sweetly down at her.

"Because, I finally got someone to talk about this too, and someone who would cry with me." Zelda looked down at the ground, wiping her eyes.

"I don't deserve it." She cried, not lifting her head off the floor. Link got up from where he was sitting and walked over to a rose bush and pulled a rose from it. He held it behind his back and walked over to Zelda. He got down on his knees and looked up at her.

"Zelda," he said softly, making Zelda turn her head towards him. He held the pink and white rose in front of him, slowly handing it to Zelda.

"I forgive you, and I'm sorry for treating you badly to when your parents died. I guess I was a little jealous that you even know them, but that's beside the point. The point is that I'm sorry that all the years that I've mistreated you was out of my jealously and my amusement. I never knew that someone like you could be so compassionate and to cry for someone else's loss or problems. Will you accept this rose as an apology?" Link begged, holding the pink/white rose in front of Zelda. Zelda stared at it and smiled sadly.

"Yes, I'll accept it." Zelda slowly grabbed the rose. While doing it, though, Zelda's fingertips brushed against Link's, causing an electric feeling to make her fingers tingly. She gasped lightly as she looked into Link's cerulean eyes, looking at his emotions: regret sadness and pain.

There was on emotion that Zelda couldn't tell though, for it flicked away, but Zelda didn't bother with it. Zelda looked down at the rose and back at Link. Smiling, she jumped into Link's arms once again, pulling him into a big embrace. Link laughed as he wrapped his arms around her. Zelda giggled and looked up at Link.

"Let's start over ok." Link blinked as Zelda pulled away, took a couple steps back and held out her hand. Link stared at it as Zelda smiled.

"Hi, I'm Zelda Harkakin." Link finally caught on and took her hand in his.

"I'm Link Avalon, nice to meet you." They laughed at each other and walked towards Zelda's house, hand in hand.

**This was a long chapter! My hand hurts now. :3. So thank you guys for reading this far and I promise that the chapters will get better. Until next time **


End file.
